1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to organic electroluminescent display devices, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent display device having improved waterproof capabilities and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescent display devices possess advantages of improved color, viewing angle, brightness and reduced size when compared with conventional displays, such as cathode ray tube (CRT) displays or liquid crystal displays (LCD). Thus, demand for organic electroluminescent display devices is increasing. Organic electroluminescent display devices are however easily affected by moisture, such as oxidation of electrodes and components, shortening life. Thus, encapsulated structures and fabrication of organic electroluminescent display devices is important.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional organic electroluminescent display device. A first electrode 12 is formed on a first substrate 10. Thereafter, an organic electroluminescent layer 14 and a second electrode 16 are sequentially formed on the first electrode 12 followed by covering a protective layer 18 on the second electrode 16. Finally, a second substrate 20 is disposed on the first substrate 10. The waterproof ability of the device suffers due to the use of only a single protective layer. Furthermore, a total thickness of the device is increased when the protective layer is increased.
Thus, an organic electroluminescent display device having improved waterproof ability without increasing thickness and method for fabricating is needed.